fearandhungerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaugnar
A powerful foe found in the Bunker area of the Prehevilian Old Town in Fear and Hunger: Termina. Location This terrifying foe can be found stalking the hallways of the Bunker/Tunnel 7. Loud bangs and noises will be the cue for his presence before he barrels down a hallway to chase after the player. If the player is somehow caught by them while wandering through the derelict area, be prepared for a tough encounter. It will also reappear if one enters the elevator in the same area and leaving it in Level 2 area of Tunnel 7, as the creature jumps out of it, startling and beginning to chase the player. Strategy This is a miniboss of sorts, somewhat near the equivalent to that of the Crow Mauler in the first "Fear & Hunger" game. And thus, he can instantly kill the player in a few hits. It is best to avoid contact with it as much as possible. One can use a beartrap against him outside of combat. While it won't stop him in place, it will slow down his speed significantly to the point that he will match the player's walking/running speed, allowing the player to use hit and run tactics against him unlike earlier, where he can outrun the player. He still has a lot of hitpoints however. He has an ability called Doomsday trumpet attack that can kill anyone or anything within 2 uses. First hit damages the player or one of their teammates by around 40 hitpoints. Second hit is an instant kill via exploding the head from the loud noise and pressure it makes. Beware, as defeating it in combat the first time isn't the end of it. It's still very much alive if you try to beat it while it's down or try to use a soul stone on it. Going down the elevator in the Tunnels to the level 2 area will make him appear from the elevator (after the player has walked a few meters away from the elevator) and chase you again. However, he has retained limb damage (if the player goes for his limbs) from the first fight, making the second encounter a little easier. He still has his Doomsday trumpet attack though so beware. He's still alive after beating him down the second time, though he won't chase the player again once they go through Rher's symbol in the sacrificial circle. Death sequence If defeated or grabbed by the Elephant Man, the player character will struggle in his grip, trying to get its strong hand away from their faces as they're lifted in the air. In the end, it's useless as he crushes the player character's skull and head with its vice-like grip of a hand. Trivia * In the game data files, he is labelled as 'Big Boy'. * He's the fastest npc in the current build. * He is named after Chaugnar Faugn, after Miro Haverinen had trouble finding a name for the monster, and being asked if the creature was Chaugnar Faugn. * Chaugnar Faugn was a Great Old One part of the Cthulhu Mythos. It is a vampiric elephant-like humanoid horror with a leech-like mouth on the end of its trunk. It has the nickname of the Feeder because it drains the blood from its victims. Category:Enemies Category:Termina Category:Termina enemies Category:Bosses Category:Termina bosses Category:Contains dev quotes